Tanner Tension
by playa-0011
Summary: DJ and Joey together
1. Danny to jail for five years for assualt

It starts off where the show finished. It's a warm Saturday morning and DJ tells the family she has to go and doesn't her breakfast which upsets Joey a little bit. But, he keeps it to himself so they rest of the family doesn't detect it. The family had a trip planned but DJ ruined it. Danny said to Jesse and Becky I wonder what is so important. Never the less the family goes on there trip with out DJ but when there pulling into the station there going to they see DJ's car at a house across the street. Danny says she has a lot of explaining to do when she gets home. Then the family goes into the mill deal a place where u can have go cart and four wheeler races. They all split up to go there ways. Jesse, Becky, and the twins. Joey and Michelle and Danny. Stephanie wants to go off by herself so they let her. Danny sidetracked about the DJ situation just walks right past Stephanie without noticing the position a boy has Stephanie in. Michelle notices but keeps her mouth shut hoping Danny or Joey won't see. But, they do Stephanie is making out in a go cart with a boy three years older then her. Danny gets the rest of the family and they leave Stephanie gets it all the way home as everyone is gripping her out. When they get home DJ's car is there. Joey thinks he sees someone climb out of the back window but he's not for certain so he says nothing. A week later everything is fine until Danny is cleaning DJ's room and he finds a picture of Joey with hearts on it in her dresser. He doesn't say anything he wants to try to catch them red handed. Three days later a Tuesday night he comes home from work early to get his briefcase and he sees none other then DJ and Joey making out on the couch. He kicks both of them out of the house. He refuses to speak to either one for weeks. Then two months later he finds out that DJ is 5 months pregnant with Joey's baby. But, DJ has another boyfriend who's house she was at but he breaks up with her. Joey and DJ start to date when Danny finds out about the pregnancy and the dating he is furious. Two days later he sees them at the grocery store he attacks Joey Jesse tries to pull him off but it doesn't work.. Danny is arrested and gets 5 years in prison for assault. That is how this movie ends we will see what happens in the sequel when Danny gets out of jail. REVIEW 


	2. Danny is out after five years wanting hi...

Chapter 2  
  
Danny gets out of jail after his five years for assaulting Joey  
  
The five years are up and Danny doesn't know what is new with his family. He first contacts Jesse to see what's going on. Jesse tells him there's a family gathering on Sunday which is in three days at DJ and Joey's house. Danny gets the address and is excited to try to get back in the family and be loved again by his children.  
  
Danny goes to his new apartment which he was able to make acquire while in prison. He thinks all night on how he's going to apologize and what he is going to say to the family. He figures he will just wing it but is really nervous. He watches some television and goes to bed.  
  
On Friday, two days away from the gathering he decides to go to his favorite diner and eat and show at his favorite store for clothes. He is just glad to be out of prison away from the rest of the inmates. Danny's first full day out was a blast for him. The first step to getting his life back to normal the way it was before DJ announced she was pregnant with Joey's baby.  
  
Saturday passed rather quickly for Danny and it was time for Sunday his big day. The chance to get his family back was making Danny real nervous. He has wanted this for five years and its so close to happening. The gathering starts at two so Danny leaves his apartment at 1:30 to get there. He sees Jesse, Becky, and the twins on the freeway and asks Jesse to pull over in a Wal-Mart parking lot. Jesse, Becky, and Danny talk for about ten minutes. Jesse explains to Danny that Michelle, and Stephanie are leaving with DJ and Joey who have been married for four years and have two kids George age four, and Amber age one. Danny says well I'm ready to see for myself so let's go do it.  
  
Danny follows Jesse and Becky to DJ and Joey's home. Everyone is glad to see the twins and Jesse and Becky. But, it's a different story when Danny walks in. Michelle now in high school, Stephanie now a college student both say what is, he doing here. Next, DJ and Joey next walk in and DJ says Dad leave now. Danny says "DJ now listen to me" but is cutoff by Joey who says Danny "get your ass out of here now". Jesse tries to convince everyone that Danny just wants a second chance. DJ says well he's not getting one from me or Joey or us Stephanie says. DJ asks what makes you change now? Well I missed you guys I don't care if you and Joey are married I'm ok with it. Plus being a six foot seven three-hundred pound mans bitch in prison makes you think. Joey says Danny we don't need to know about you dropping the soap. Becky comes up with the idea that everyone sits down and talks it is agreed upon. Joey asks Danny why did you attack me. Danny says you lied to me and got my daughter pregnant. That is true let me make a confession to you Danny. DJ was nineteen when she got pregnant but I first started doing things with her when she was sixteen. Joey that's illegal says Danny. You can't prove it says Joey. DJ yells dad just leave. Danny says ok but I'm inviting everyone to my apartment Tuesday night for more discussion please show up.  
  
Will they show up at Danny's apartment? Read chapter 3, Review 


End file.
